Cougar comes out to play
by AngelxxofxxDeath
Summary: Sasuke goes to Naruto's house to visit him but what he gets isn't what he expected


**Ok, so I got this awesome request from JaychAn and I LOVE IT this is my first SasukexKushina and I really hope I did a good job!**

**So I rewrote this story it's not the same as it was before hence the title change! Hopefully it's better! and yes it is beta'dI am still taking requests! Any pairing you want!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was cold and snowing in Konaha all the college kids were visiting their parents for the week and the they were also out of school for the next two weeks.<p>

"Yo, dobe you in here?" Sasuke called out to his friend he usually knocked the door, but since Naruto didn't answer he simply came in, hey the dobe did it to him why couldn't he do it to him back? Besides Naruto's home was like his home.

Sasuke walked around the huge house and went the kitchen rolling his eyes while thinking 'The dobe is probably stuffing his face in ramen.'

He walked into the kitchen to meet with Naruto's mom Kushina, who was dressed in a skin tight short red dress while drinking wine; she looked well for lack of better words… Hot.

"Oh, Sasuke I didn't hear you come in." She seemed embarrassed wiping her mouth with a slender finger.

"No, I should have ringed the doorbell, Um... Is Naruto home?" He asked.

"No sorry, he went to his Dad for the weekend." She told him.

It had been a year since Naruto's mom and dad got a divorce it was rough on Naruto, but he was getting better.

"Okay." Sasuke wasn't much of a talker and this was no different.

"Wait, Sasuke." Kushina called out to the black haired boy. Sasuke turned around to see Kushina fidget around looking embarrassed and shy

"Yeah?" He looked at the red haired beauty indifferently; she was sexy that he could admit long smooth legs, a slender yet feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, sexy fiery red hair, plump lips. She was widely known as the beauty of the village

"What do you think of me?" She asked cutting him through his thoughts.

"Huh?" What did she mean what did he think of her.

"You know, um, what do you think of me? Am I pretty?"

Sasuke gave her an incredulous, "Ms. Uzumaki what are you getting at?"

"Dammit I just want to know if I'm pretty! What is it with men and not being able to say if a woman is pretty or not?!" Kushina shouted.

Sasuke smirked, "What's with old ladies turning into cougars."

"I am not a cougar take that back!" Kushina shouted at him her cheeks red with anger and embarrassment.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me, you're the one asking if I think you look pretty. I mean, why would you care…? Unless you know, you got to have thing for me." Sasuke smirked at her. His ego started to kick in at full speed.

"Look I can't blame you, I mean I am handsome." He walked over to the fiery woman grabbing her chin, brushing his thumb over her plump lips.

Kushina felt her mouth get dry, "Can you get your ass out of your head for one minute, Uchiha! I asked if I was pretty not if you were handsome." She would never ask her son's best friend if she thought she was pretty but dammit! No man seemed to think that.

It had been awhile since she had sex, Minato didn't give her any attention while they were together and when they got divorced she hoped she could finally get some attention, she rolled her eyes that didn't seem to help matters no man seemed to give two flying monkey shits about her, they all cared about these tight bodied eighteen year olds.

Sasuke brushed his lips against Kushina's ear, "Pretty doesn't do you justice, no words in the dictionary do you justice…" Kushina felt a tingle go up and down her back of excitement.

How long had it been since a man said something like that to her?

Sasuke smirked as he saw the effect that his words had on the woman, he knew women loved to hear sweet nothings what would makes her any different? Besides, some fun with her would pass the time.

Kushina licked her lips rubbing her small hands against the fabric of Sasuke's shirt getting a feel of his abs underneath.

"So, you are a cougar?" He chuckled

"Don't get so cocky." She smirked at the dark eyed man.

Sasuke smirked nibbling on her small ear making her gasp in delight, Sasuke's smirk grew even bigger, "Guess I have a reason to be cocky."

He licked his way down from her ear to her jaw long, to her long slender neck; he bit her neck, his tongue darting out to soothe it.

Kushina moaned and giggled in pleasure, God, this felt amazing, so fucking amazing. She leaned back exposing her neck even more to the sexy black haired knight.

She dug her nails in to his biceps giving his neck the same treatment as he was giving her. She felt Sasuke pulling the zipper of her dress down, she pulled away pulling down the dress to her hips exposing her flat stomach and perky breast.

Kushina was in a black lace bra with red trimming on the straps, the black was a contrast to her fair skin.

"Well, I see you seem to like it." Kushina pointed at Sasuke's bulge.

Sasuke smirked he wasn't ashamed he admit it Kushina had to be the sexiest woman he had seen. He kissed and nipped at her collar bone leading his way down to the valley of her breast. Kushina was on cloud nine who knew a young man could please her better than her ex-husband did.

Kushina pushed Sasuke away making him growl in displeasure, He was having fun, she smirked and kissed his soft lips putting her hand behind his head to get her tongue deeper in the young man's mouth.

Sasuke groaned in her moist, hot mouth, she was an aggressive woman would just lie there letting him do whatever he pleased, but it seemed his friends who slept with older women were right, older women knew what they wanted and they would not just sit there and allow a young buck to take control of him.

Sasuke reached behind her to unclasp her bra, pulling the bra from between them he felt her pert nipples brush against his shirt, he felt small hands start to pull off his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull up the shirt.

Kushina let her hands go up his chest and massage his chiseled muscles, Sasuke chuckled, "Like what you see?" Kushina smirked she did like what she sees he was chiseled like a pro athlete. He was perfect in all the right places.

Sasuke leaned down and lick her pink pert nipples he smirked as she threw her head back in pure pleasure.

Sasuke sucked on her pink pert nipple gently and gave it a few licks in between.

"Ughhh…Sasuke." She moaned out.

Sasuke picked up the fiery vixen putting her on the counter; pulling down her dress that revealed a sexy matching black with red lace trim thong. Sasuke didn't seem to care as he ripped the thong off groaning when he smelt the delicious smell of cherry and honey.

He sucked on her nipples harder and harder making Kushina moan louder and louder, Sasuke stopped his ministrations of the older woman kissing his way down to her womanhood he licked her womanhood and groaned at the seeping juices that hit his tongue.

He heard Kushina moan loudly and arch her back in pleasure as she pulled his hair.

Sasuke licked her clit and put his index finger in her womanhood her walls immediately clamped down on his finger he smirked and sucked on her clit and added his middle finger in he groaned it felt like she was milking his fingers.

"Ughhh… Sasuke, yes!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke took his free hand and pulled down his jeans and pulled his fingers out of her womanhood and began rubbing the head of his member.

"Mmmm, you're such a tease." She said.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her.

Sasuke plunged himself into Kushina and groaned loudly as he felt her walls clamp down on his shaft.

Their moans and skin on skin slapping against each other filled the kitchen.

"Kiss me." She asked, no demanded the young buck.

He smirked it was so hot having a woman tell him what to do.

They kissed passionately until Kushina came on Sasuke's shaft; Sasuke felt his own orgasm come closer and closer.

"Pull out and cum on me."

Sasuke was taken back must girls found it gross or degrading if he even got a bit of cum on them, but he did it and groaned through clenched teeth as he came on her sexy built body.

Kushina rubbed Sasuke's cum all over her body and got up and sucked the last bit and swallowed it.

Sasuke smirked at the fiery red haired vixen, "Just to answer your question, you're not pretty, you're sexy."

Kushina smirked, "Ready for round two then?"

"OMG! MOM! I can never eat here again!" Poor Naruto had walked in on perhaps the worst moment ever.

Well, read and review and if you got any request I'm right here I'll pretty much take any pairing.

OK, wow really this is funny you guys hate this pairing yet you read it anyway, um, wow is it that you're so stupid that you can't go to another story and forget this one but I don't care this was a request do you know what that is? That means someone ASKED me to write this…

I have NEVER thought of this pairing before and those sick ass perverts out there who like Naruto and Kushina, you guys are sick! Dude that's his MOM! And just for all your stupidity and to piss you guys off I'm going to write another Sasuke and Kushina story and keep this one up.

* * *

><p><strong>I love these bad reviews! ;) Every good writer has haters. Muwha love you guys!<strong>


End file.
